Momoiro No Hana
by sapphire wind
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the song Momoiro no Hana meant and who it was for? Read and find out.


Alright, here's another fic after I finished Together Forever! Thank you **OnexLostxSoul** for giving me permission in using some lines from your story 'Seven Days'. I made this for you and for all those who reveiwed my stories. Thank you very much!

The words in _Italics _are the English lyrics of the song.

'Momoiro no Hana' douzo!

* * *

A year after the defeat of Aizen, Momo was sitting on the Soukyouku Hill while looking at the squads' lights in Seireitei. She had a nostalgic but calm feeling flowing in her.

'A lot has changed after the Winter War... We can all finally live peacefully.' She thought.

A cold night breeze blew and she shuddered a bit. She rubbed her hands together to reduce the coldness that she felt.

'Cold winter breeze, huh? It reminds me of him. For other people, he was mean, harsh and cold. Why can't they see that behind those masks that he wears to hide his true feelings, there lies a sweet, kind and caring person? ... But ... I hurt him ... I pointed Tobiume at him and believed that traitor over him.'

"I'm so stupid!" She shouted and then looked at the sky. She saw that there were tiny snow flakes falling from the night sky, she held out her hand as a snow flake fell on it and melted.

'Winter, his favorite season and snow, his favorite thing. If he was like the snow which melted from my hand right now, I'd die. Forgive me, Hitsugaya-kun.'

Momo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and started singing.

"Ichinichi no owari, ase wo nugutta. Choppiri tsukareta, karada wo yasumete. Shizuka na jikan ni, omoidasu no wa. Tanoshii koto mo, kuyashii koto mo."

( _At the end of the day, I wiped my sweat. While resting my, slightly tired body. In that quiet moment, I remembered the times. Those wonderful times, as well as the regretful times. _)

"Hitori sora wo miage, itamu mune no tane wo. Hitotsu futatsu tsumugi, hitoiki. Asu mo ganbaru tame, omoidasu egao de. Mabushii kurai, sekai ga kagayaita.

Sora takaku hohoende, yawarakaku saki hokoru. Anata no hitotsu mae wo itsumo, mamotte itai kara. Tsuyosugiru ame no hi mo, itetsuita kaze no hi mo. Makeru koto naku saite itai. Momoiro no hanabira, yurashite."

( _Looking up at the sky all alone, feeling my heart break. Slowly, one and two are almost joined. In order to reach tomorrow, I recall memories and smile. Shining brightly, as the world shone._

_Tenderly and graciously blooming with pride, with a smile as high as the sky. I will always be one step infront of you, because I want to protect you. Even in those overly rainy days, even in those freezing windy days. I want ot bloom without fail, as the pink flower's petals sway. _)

When she was about to sing the next stanza, she felt someone's reiatsu so she stood up.

"Who's there?"

"Don't be so loud, Hinamori."

"Hi-Hitsugayakun!" Momo said as Toushirou stepped out from the shadows.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you and who were you going to protect?"

"I-It's a secret."

"Tell me, Meshunden Momo."

"I-I want you t-to guess after I finish the song." She said as she sat again and Toushirou sat beside her.

"Then, continue."

"O-Okay." Momo took a deep breath and continued.

"Ichinichi no hajime, shinkokyuu shita. Choppiri neguse no, kami wo tabanete. Arata na jikan ni, omoi egakou. Nani ga kono saki, otozure you tomo.

Hitori sora wo miage, itsumo mune no oku de. Tsuyoku tsuyoku chikau, kanarazu. Kyou mo ganbaru tame, omoidasu kotoba ni. Afureru kurai, yuuki wo morau kara.

Sora takaku hohoende, yawarakaku saki hokoru. Moshimo subete no chikara hatashi, mamori nuketa no nara. Tsuyosugiru ame no naka, itetsuita kaze no naka. Chitta hanabira wo koete yuku, isamashii senaka wo mimamoru.

Hitori sora wo miage, itamu mune no tane wo. Hitotsu futatsu tsumugi, hitoiki. Sotto kata ni fureta,yasashisa no nukumori. Mabushii kurai, sekai ga kagayaita.

Sora takaku hohoende, yawarakaku saki hokoru. Moshimo subete no chikara hatashi, mamori nuketa no nara. Tsuyosugiru ame no naka, itetsuita kaze no naka. Chitta hanabira wo koete yuku, isamashii senaka wo.

Sora takaku hohoende, yawarakaku saki hokoru. Anata no hitotsu mae wo itsumo, mamotte itai kara. Tsuyosugiru ame no hi mo, itetsuita kaze no hi mo. Makeru koto naku saite itai. Momoiro no hanabira, yurashite."

( _At the beginning of the day, a deep breath is drawn. Tidying my hair, that was messed up a bit from sleeping. In that early moment, I wonder. From now on, what else can I do to visit you?_

_Looking at the sky all alone, you're always inside my heart. Slowly, I'm getting stronger and stronger. Because of bravery I've gained, I vow never to fail. In order to reach tomorrow, I'll remember those words._

_I'll tenderly and graciously bloom with pride, with a smile as high as the sky. Even if I get all the power, and lose it while I protect you. Inside the strong rainstorm, inside the frozen winds. I dimly watched your valiant back, as the scattered flower petals pass forth._

_Looking up at the sky all alone, feeling my heart break. Slowly, one and two are almost joined. Shoulders are gently touched, with the warmth of kindness. Shining brightly, as the world shone._

_I'll tenderly and graciously bloom with pride, with a smile as high as the sky. Even if I get all the power, and lose it while I protect you. Inside the strong rainstorm, inside the frozen winds. I dimly watched your valiant back._

_Tenderly and graciously blooming with pride, with a smile as high as the sky. I will always be one step infront of you, because I want to protect you. Even in those overly rainy days, even in those freezing windy days. I want ot bloom without fail, as the pink flower's petals sway. _)

Momo finished her song and smiled while blushing a little. Toushirou looked at her.

"Who's your guess?"

"Kira."

"Wha- No way! Kira-kun is only a friend. Another one please."

"Hmm. Aizen?"

"I hate him, Shirou-chan."

"Just tell me."

"It's... It's... y-you." Momo said shyly as she blushed more. Toushirou was surprised by her answer and looked at her with wide eyes.

'I'm not imagining things, right? She said what she really said.' He thought.

"Now you know." Momo said as she looked at him. She was suprised when Toushirou pulled her to his arms into a gentle embrace.

"You know what? You will never have reason to pick up a weapon. I would throw myself in front of a thousand blades for you. I know that you're a Shinigami, a vice captain but even when we were kids, I decided that I will take all the pain that you'll feel. I won't let you pick up a weapon to protect yourself because I'll be the one receiving all the attack meant for you." Toushirou said in a whisper.

"Shirou-chan... was that the reason on why you didn't want me to go to the Shinigami Academy?"

"Yeah. It's because the best thing about owning a weapon, is never having to use it. I love you, Momo. That's why I'll protect you and never let you down from now on."

"I love you too, Shirou-chan and... if you're really going to throw yourself in front of a thousand blades for me, please promise that you won't die. Living without you will definitely be pointless." Momo pleaded as Toushirou let go of her.

"Of course, my dear Meshunden." Toushirou said and he kissed her on the lips. He placed his haori on her shoulders and Momo rested her head on Toushirou's chest. They both looked at the lights in Seireitei as the snow continued falling from the night sky.

* * *

That ends my one-shot! Hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for any mistake. Arigatou gozaimashita! ^_^


End file.
